Hogwarts and the Argo Two
by Not Hazel Levesque
Summary: There's been reports of magic near Scotland, and the Seven is sent to check it out. But when they reluctantly start the quest, they don't expect to come back with a few new friends and Calypso.


**hi! i'm doing hp/pjo. but i'm using logic. the next generation is the same age as the seven. aight? aight. **

**no, really, seriously! i swear on the styx. do your research, muggle-mortals. this story is taking place in 2017. nothing has changed, as it's only three years away from now. alright, please do enjoy! **

"So," Chiron said, looking at the group of tired (and in Leo's case, charred) demigods. "There's been reports of magic somewhere in lower Scotland. And, last time there was magic we were unaware of, it was an entirely new camp."

"Oh, no, please don't say it." Leo begged.

"We're going to send you to investigate." Chiron finished.

"And, he said it." Leo moaned. "Why?"

"Why? Because, Mr. Valdez, you have the giant warship. And you know how to operate it."

"Can't, like, Annabeth go or something?"

"Excuse me, Leo, but I _am_ going." Annabeth said.

"Oh, right." Leo said.

"Um, let's get to it." Frank was using his brain cells and noticed that that conversation wasn't leading to anywhere productive.

"Back onto the ship." Piper groaned. "Not the ideal winter vacation. But, hey, at least we're together?"

_One week later, the Argo \\ has arrived at the unknown source of magic._

Jason sighed. "We should have brought a child of Hecate along, guys. This would be a much safer mission."

"Well, Sparky, we wouldn't wanna cause all the monsters on the Atlantic to follow us here. Seven super powerful, and super scented, demigods is enough." Leo remarked.

"And," Percy added. "We've got Hazel!"

"What?" Hazel looked up from her book. She'd gotten into John Green's _The Fault In Our Stars,_ and would not put it down. This was a daily occurrence. Percy responded with the just as frequent 'oh, nothing, go back to reading.'

_Now, you see, a giant flying warship heading straight toward the castle naturally caused havoc at Hogwarts. They'd never seen anything like this, at all. It certainly wasn't wizardly, and neither was the Hispanic elfish boy who'd set himself on fire. Let's take a look, shall we? _

"Um, Al?" James asked, poking his brother with his beater's bat. "What in Merlin's name is _that?"_

Albus looked up at James, then to where he was pointing. Al fell off his broomstick. "Is that kid on fire?" he yelled.

"Yes, but he's on a giant flying warship with a flying dude, and whoa, that chick's pretty." James said.

"Dude, she's about five hundred feet up."

"Yes, but _look."_

"Oh. How can you even-"

"Potters!" Yelled a cheery female voice.

"Dom!" James yelled. "Have you seen that?" He pointed to the warship.

"Oh, I saw that ages ago. You only noticed it now? The whole school's seen it. Classes are cancelled, not that you care, 'cause you're obviously cutting them. Anyway, I had to sneak out because it's lock down. Lily, Rose, Mol, and Roxy've come with me. They're just behind a bit. We're gonna play a small game of Quidditch before going to check the ship out. Wanna join?" Dominique asked.

"Quidditch? You're gonna play Quidditch now?" Al said.

"Yeah, and so are you, Potter!" Yelled another female voice.

"Awesome. You heard Roxy, Al. You're playing."

"Nope!" Lily yelled. She grabbed her eldest's brother's broomstick and boarded it. She turned. "You guys coming?"

"Yeah, sure." Dom said. There were mummers of agreement from the girls and James. Al took some convincing.

_Meanwhile, back on the Argo \\,_

"Holy shit, are those broomsticks?" Percy asked, astonished.

"Yes, Seaweed Brain, those are broomsticks." Annabeth responded.

"OOHH, guys, let's test their maturity!" Leo said. "Guys, kiss!" He said to Percy and Annabeth.

"What, why-" Annabeth started.

"Alright." Percy cut in. And he kissed Annabeth. Normal .

"Ew!" The boy with shaggy black air yelled. "They're kissing!"

"Calm down, James! Merlin's beard, you're fourteen!" A girl yelled back at him.

"Yes, but Dom, they're kissing!" The boy, James, yelled back to Dom.

"How do you think you were made?" Yell-asked Dom.

"Alright that's enough of that." Jason said. "Hello?" He yelled down.

"Hey." James yelled up. "Yeah, we were wondering if you could, you know, not hover your giant Titanic over our school?"

"Excuse me?" Leo yelled, not having to yell since the people on brooms were in the process of landing on the Argo ||. "What's up with everyone and comparing my ship to the Titanic? She only threatened to blow up once! And we fixed that!" Leo got so worked up about this that he set himself on fire. "I don't think _your_ ship found Ogygia twice, did it?"

Before anyone could respond, Percy said, "Speaking of that, shouldn't you go check on Calypso…? She sort of fainted, you know…" Leo had managed to collect Calypso before arriving at Hogwarts. She fainted at the sight of the ship (and they both lost a lot of air kissing).

"Yes, I know she fainted, thank you." Leo said before rushing downstairs and setting himself out.

"Alright… Well, let's start off with the basics." Dom said. "I'm Dominique, but do not call me that. Call me Dom or Dommie. I'm sixteen."

"I'm James, call me James, fourteen."

"I'm Albus, Al, thirteen."

"I'm Lily, twelve."

"I'm Rose, fifteen."

"I'm Roxanne, Roxy or Rox, sixteen.

"I'm Molly, Mol or Mols, fifteen."

"Alrighty!" Dom said. "Now, who are you?"

"Um, Percy, seventeen."

"Annabeth, eighteen."

"Jason, seventeen."

"Piper, seventeen."

"Frank,sixteen."

"Hazel. Um….." She paused. "Fifteen. Kind of. Maybe? Yeah, let's just say I'm fifteen." She turned to Piper. "Fifteen?"

"Er, yeah, fifteen." Piper said.

"Well it depends." Annabeth said. She turned to Hazel. "You comfortable with your actual age?" Hazel nodded. She turned to the other group. "Technical?"

"Um, sure?" Rose said.

"Seventy-six." Hazel said. "I won't tell you how, though." She paused. "Oh, and the flaming kid is Leo, he's sixteen, and he went to check on Calypso, around four thousand."

"Odd…" James said. "Well, I'm assuming you want to know how we flew up here and why we can fly?"

"Actually, flying's pretty normal for us." Percy beckoned to the ship. And then to Jason.

"Well, too bad, cause I'm gonna tell you anyways! We're wizards!" James cheerily confessed.

"James!" Dom scolded. "Alright, what are you?"

The group exchanged looks. "Sorry." Annabeth said. "Can't tell you."

"Well, then." Roxy said. She glanced back at her group. "Guys." They all took out ever so deadly sticks.

Percy and Jason laughed. "Oh no!" Percy said, mockingly scared. "They've got sticks!" He took out Riptide.

"Yeah, well, it's much better than a pe- HOLY CRAP!" Albus yelled.

"Much better than a pen?" Percy smirked. "I don't think your sticks turn into swords." The rest of the group got their weapons out.

"They're wands actually," Molly corrected. "And what have you got besides pointy stuff?"

"Well." Piper said. "We've got me, Percy, Jason, Frank, Annabeth, Hazel, and Leo. Which should be enough to scare anyone in our world off. But we've also got-" She looked at her group and mouthed something. They nodded. "A goddess."

"Why should we be- WHAT IS THAT?" Dom screamed. She pointed to two flying figures. Percy, Hazel, and Frank just groaned.

"Gorgons." Percy said. "Alright, guys, don't move. Just stand there." He said to the group of wizards.

"Hey!" The Gorgon on the left said. "Aren't you the kid that killed our sister? Oh, and the one that killed us! And the girl that fought us! Memories!"

"Why do you think we came here, idiot? Revenge! Sweet, blissful revenge!" The one on the right said.

"Oh, right. Hey!" Gorgon One noticed Annabeth in Percy's arms. "Is that the Annabeth girl who's name you kept muttering in your sleep?"

"Alright, we came here to kill him, not embarrass him." Gorgon Two said. "Maybe we can embarrass him. Only after they're dead though. Nevermind, that won't work."

Percy and Annabeth were both blushing brightly. "So far, you've only managed one thing on your list…" Annabeth muttered.

"Agh! We've gotten off topic again!" Gorgon Two complained. "We came to kill, not to embarrass!"

"Embarrassing is always a plus." Gorgon One commented.

"Frank." Percy muttered so that only Frank, who was standing next to him, could hear him. "Go get Leo, and Calypso, if she's up for it, please. We need Festus."

"Alright." Said Frank, rushing downstairs to get the couple.

"Leaving so soon?" Gorgon One called to Frank. "That's too bad, because they won't be alive when you get back!" Gorgon One hissed at them, a horrifying sound that sends chills up your spine and leaves you wanting to run straight in the other direction. If your life wasn't like a normal demigod's life, mostly based upon killing these monsters and trying to survive for as long as possible, then yes, you should totally follow your instincts and run in other direction. Unfortunately for demigods, they have to kill these things. And, in even more unfortunate cases, other magical folk are stuck on a giant flying warship with a bunch of demigods who are facing two Gorgons that want to kill them. Tough luck.

Gorgon Two leaped at Percy, who responded immediately by slashing his sword toward it and almost cutting its head off. Gorgon One went for Hazel, who had put down her book a while ago. Although her eyes were puffy from tears, they were still fierce. She stabbed at the Gorgon's foot, and a thick, dark red liquid came out. Hazel remembered what she'd learned last summer, when Percy appeared at Camp Jupiter when she and Frank were on guard duty. Behind him came the same two they were fighting now, and when they'd been defeated, the spoil of war was two vials of their blood. One was from the right side, one was from the left side. _Blood from the right side will any anything, any injury, _she remembered. _Blood from the left will kill you immediately. _Hazel looked at the side the she stabbed the gorgon. Left side.

"Guys!" She called. "Careful! Bad gorgon's blood, _deadly._" She emphasized 'deadly' for their guests.

Annabeth looked over at Hazel and saw the gorgon was hurt. She took this as an advantage and came running over and stabbed it, hard. Gorgon One left her place of standing over Hazel, getting ready to kill her, and disintegrated. The vials of blood took the gorgon's place. Annabeth and Hazel left them there and joined the other fight. But James was interested.

"Huddle!" He whispered/hissed at his group. They formed an uncomfortable huddle. "Alright, see those two vials?"

"Yeah, but James, that Hazel girl said it was deadly-" Rose started.

"Yeah, but _that_ blood is gone. This is new. I want it." James said.

"No, James. You'll probably die." Lily commented.

"Yeah!" Dom added. "We don't know what those people are or what they're doing, all we know is their names and that they kick some serious ass. Do you want the ass they kick to be yours?"

"Pshhh, they'll never find out!" James insisted.

"Alright, let me rephrase that. Do you want them to potentially kick your ass and me to definitely kick your ass? Or would you like your ass to remain unkicked?" Dom said.

"And this is coming from the girl who filled Professor Longbottom's office with spiders."

"Hey, his kids helped me do it. Anyway, James, I am many things, but irresponsible is not one of them."

"Alright. Bye." James broke out from the huddle he formed and ran toward the vials. The ship turned and the vials rolled away, giving Dom enough time to become extremely furious, and fluster James a bit. James chased after the tiny vials.

"POTTER!" Dom yelled. This distracted everybody, and right on time, because by everybody, I mean _everybody_, including the Gorgon. While distracted, the Gorgon noticed her sister had been killed.

"Stheno!" Gorgon Two yelled. "Who-" She would have finished, but Piper stabbed her first, killing her. Piper then picked up the bottles of gorgon's blood, and walked over to James, who had managed to retrieve the vials.

"I'll take that." She said, holding her hand out.

"No way." James responded.

"Give it to me." She said, charmspeaking this time.

"Okay…." He handed the vials to her. Piper walked over to the railing of the ship, and tossed all four vials over the side.

"Better safe than sorry."

"Yeah," Percy laughed. "I've had enough experience with that stuff to last a lifetime."

"Percy!" Annabeth scolded him. "Don't laugh about that. You almost died."

"I always almost die."

"Yes, but this time we were about eighty percent sure that we would not make it out alive." Annabeth was crying now. So was Percy. The crew quickly realized that this was first time they've ever spoken about Tartarus in front of them, and not even Leo talked for a bit. Granted, Leo wasn't currently in the area. But the crew had never, ever, seen Percy cry before and they also soon realized that this must be what it's like whenever Percy and Annabeth are alone and talk about it.

"Oh." Annabeth realized what had happened too late. She snapped out of what the crew liked to call her 'serious' mood. It was when she stared off into space for a second after discussing something that was kind of a downer with someone. "Well." She turned to the group of wizards. "Now that you've seen that, you're probably even more suspicious of what we are. We're half-bloods."

"No, you're not. We see half-bloods every day! In fact, some of us are half-bloods!" James said.

"No dimwit, she's talking about a different kind of half-blood." Rose corrected him.

"Yeah." Piper said. "When Annabeth says 'half-blood', she means demigod. Half mortal, half god."

"Half _god?_ Like Thor?" James asked, obviously very excited.

"Yeah!" Jason said. "Well, no. Uh, maybe. Greek and Roman."

"Who are your parents?" Rose asked.

So they went down the line, and Leo, Frank, and Calypso came up.

"Uh, hi." Leo said to the wizards, rushing over to Festus, with Calypso close behind him. "Whoa, whoa. What happened here?" He asked himself.

"It might be the secondary source of magic." Calypso suggested, examining the figurehead the seemed fine. "Oh, no, wait, here's the problem."

"Oh, I see." Leo agreed, and the two started to fix Festus.

"Um, should we go down to the mess hall?" Hazel asked.

"Sure." Annabeth said. They six demigods lead the wizards down to the mess hall, and the two groups talked. They explained where they were from, and what they did. They were getting along pretty good.

"Alright, we can only have three of these extra people on board at a time." Leo said, coming down with Calypso after about an hour.

"And, we need to leave now." Calyspo added.

"Wait, why do we need to leave?" Jason asked.

"Because the engine will break again if we stay here any longer." Calypso said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"So we need to leave?" Roxanne asked.

"But I wanted to stay." James moaned.

"Can we?" Dom asked.

"Uh, sure, three of you. But you'd need to find your own way back." Percy said.

"Alright, I can arrange that." Dom said. She turned to her group. "Who's staying with me?" She asked. James and Roxy raised their hands. "Alright, perfect!" She said.

"Okay, so the rest of you really need to leave, like _now._" Leo urged.

"Alright!" Albus said. "Er, bye." A chorus of 'bye's rang through the room, as all but three of the wizards left the _Argo\\._

"So, let's get you to your cabins." Piper said, as the ship sailed off, leaving a very confused Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry behind.

**Alright! I enjoyed writing that. Should I continue with the next chapter? And yeah, and know this chapter is extremely long, but I'm trying to make it children's chapter book sized.**


End file.
